Who Would've Known?
by IDreamOfBlueSkies
Summary: Beck Oliver, who's already in a relationship with a certain Jade West, starts to fall for a certain Caterina Valentine.But what if getting her wouldn't exactly be easy? *Summary changed for the plot*  *All will be revealed throughout the story!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first chapter. let me know what you think and if I should continue! I know, this chapter may not be anti Beck/Jade yet, but still it's only the intro to the story. This doesn't take place in a certain stage or anything.

**Beck:** _Finally_, a story about me. Should I be worried?

**Skies(Me):** Do I _have_ to answer that?

**Jade:** We want to know if our relationship is at stake.

**Skies:** Do I have to answer that?"

**Jade:** -_-

**Skies:** I'm sorry, but you're going to have to read through the story to find that out.

**Jade:** Why you little-"

**Beck:** Jade stop.

**Skies:** Okay! Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

><p>" Beck!"<p>

Beck Oliver groaned in his sleep as he heard a loud pounding on his trailer door. He forced his eyes open and got out of bed, grabbing a gray t shirt from a chair, and slipped it on. He recognized the yelling behind the door to be his girlfriend, Jade West, and groaned again as he read the digital clock on his dresser read, seven o' five in the morning.

" What is she _doing_ here this early?" He thought tiredly.

" Damn it Beck, don't make me kick this door down!" He hurriedly reached for the door, knowing she would do just that, and swung it open, just as his girlfriend's leg had been pulled back. She tilted her head grinning, a Starbucks cup in her hand, and he took a step back, letting her in.

" _Jade_," He acknowledged. She shut the door behind her, the heels of her boots clicking across the floor as she moved towards Beck.

"Kiss," She ordered, leaning towards his face.

" Morning breath, sorry,"

"Ugh, you're right," Jade agreed and set her bag on his bed and plopped herself next to it, sipping her coffee.

" What are you doing here anyway?" He asked as he left for his bathroom. He turned on the cool water from the faucet and began brushing his teeth. After he was done, he splashed some water on his face, then dried it, waiting for her to answer.

" Are you seriously asking me that right now?" He blinked and chuckled.

" Um yeah, it's seven o' clock. You usually get here around eight to leave for school," He reminded her as he exited the bathroom, and passed her towards his dresser to grab clothes for a shower. Jade stood up, setting her coffee on the dresser and grabbed his clothes from his hands, throwing them carelessly on the bed, then pushed him onto the bed on his back, straddling him.

He arched a brow, but smiled when she kissed him on the lips. Before he could kiss back, she pulled away from his lips, and began kissing his neck. He grabbed either side of her waist to pull her away from him and she sat on top of him, her expression confused and angry at the same time.

" You're not exactly giving me an answer," He reminded her.

"I'm your _girlfriend_. I should be allowed to," She replied and leaned down to kiss him again. He kissed back gently, then pulled away to get ready for school. Jade began walking around the room as he headed towards the bathroom, and stopped at his fish tank.

It was clouded with green mush, she could barely see the fish inside. She pulled away disgusted and turned towards the bathroom, where Beck had turned on the water for his shower. He undressed and stepped inside, immediately grabbing his favorite shampoo from the built in shelf, and massaged it into his hair.

" You do realize you have to clean the fish tank every few weeks don't you?" He arched a brow as he soaked into the comforting, hot water.

" Uh," He paused.

" Jesus Beck, why even have fish in the first place if you can't even take care of them?" She stopped talking after that, and he continued taking his shower, which ended finally ten minutes later. He dried himself and put on a black Care Bears On Fire graphic t-shirt, boxers and gray fitting jeans. He then shook out his hair and began combing, applying moose ever so often to perfect it.

" I'm starting to get jealous, how much time you spend with your hair. Almost more than _me_," Jade said from behind the door. Beck stepped out and pecked her on the cheek.

He knew behind her amused-like tone, that she meant what she said. Jade was always the jealous type with him,even supposedly now with his hair products.

" Ready?" She grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah,"

* * *

><p>" Beck, Jade. What's up guys?" Robbie Shapiro, one of Beck's friends, approached him and Jade at his locker. Jade glared at the curly headed boy as he approached them, narrowing her eyes as the plastic puppet on Robbie's hand waved quietly.<p>

"Sup Rob_, Rex_." Beck greeted them with a nod, at the same time Jade spoke.

" Leave us alone,"

Robbie blinked, but continued to speak, only it was directed more toward Beck than Jade.

" Have you seen Cat anywhere by chance?" He asked. Beck shook his head, looking behind him and either side of him.

" Sorry, we just got here five minutes ago. Why?" Robbie's cheeks pinkened and he chuckled nervously. Jade groaned.

" Oh _god_," She said. Beck narrowed his eyes at her. Robbie pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose as they slid down a little.

" Well, you guys probably didn't know this, but, I've _always_ had a crush on Cat," Beck and Jade gave each other a look, then turned back to him. Robbie wasn't exactly _good_ at keeping secrets, especially when it was about a person he liked. His actions towards Cat was a dead give away.

I mean come on, the guy kept a life size card board picture of Cat in his _basement_.

" No, we knew," Jade replied.

" And?" Beck asked, urging him to continue.

" And I was thinking..maybe it's time for me to actually tell her. Do you think she'll feel the same way?"

" Well _actually_-" Jade started grinning slyly.

Beck spoke immediately drowning out whatever mean things Jade was starting to say.

" Uh, well, you're a nice guy, your hair is... soft," He paused, as he touched the top of Robbie's head with his index finger. " Why wouldn't she?"

" Hey guys!" Beck's eyes widened and he looked away as the bubbly redhead they had just been discussing appeared with Victoria Vega, also known to them as Tori, behind Robbie. Beck gave Robbie a quick thumbs up, in which Tori saw, and gave Beck a quizzical look over Cat's head. He nodded his head, which meant he would tell her later.

" Stop staring at my _boyfriend_ Vega," Jade sneered. Beck sighed and turned to Cat, who beamed up him.

" Hey Cat, so uh, I think Robbie has something to ask you," He pointed out. Robbie gave him a look, then turned to Cat with a shy grin, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

" So I was uh wondering... if you're not busy.. would you like to uh.. help me clean out my locker?" Beck sighed at his friend quietly, who at the last minute backtracked on what he really wanted to say.

Cat clapped a hand on Robbie's shoulder.

" Aw, I'm glad you asked! Anything for a friend!" She said, hooking her arm with his, dragging him away.

" _Friend_. Hm, well, that pretty much gave him his answer," Jade said smirking, and she folded her arms. Tori looked at Jade in disbelief.

" So that's what this was all about huh? Robbie was finally about to ask Cat out," Tori concluded. Beck nodded.

" Yep,"

" Sometimes I pity that boy. I really don't know how he'll take it once Cat rejects him. Not to be mean or anything, but we all know how Cat sees him. Just like she sees the rest of us-"

"Why are you _still_, _here_?" Jade asked. Tori blinked repeatedly and backed away.

"Fine, fine I'm going. I have to go find Andre anyway. See you later Beck," Beck waved. Jade frowned next to him.

" Why couldn't you just be like me and ignore that talentless idiot?"

" Because I'm not _you_," He pointed out.

" Beck you know what I mean. The girl practically undresses you with her eyes every time you two make eye contact. It's disgusting really,"

" Babe, you're _overreacting_. You know Tori is like a sister to me. Now let's get to class alright?" He asked, trying his best to make Jade stop the pointless argument. He would never understand his girlfriend's hatred of Tori, no matter how hard he tried to ponder it, especially since Cat was more of the touchy type, though Jade would never say anything, because well, they were best friends, and Cat knew her boundaries, as oblivious as she seemed most of the time.

"Ugh, fine," He squeezed her hand gently, and walked her to her homeroom class.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, not as many reviews as I planned on getting.. but one review is still encouraging. Thank you to **sloth13** for being my first reviewer. It means the world, and I hope you continue. As for the rest of you, reviewing isn't that hard, it would definitely make me update faster. I just love getting peoples' feedback just as much as the next author!

* * *

><p>Beck sat in his seat during Art class, pondering in front of the blank sheet of paper that was propped on the easel in front of him. He picked up the untouched paintbrush and dipped it in red paint as he noticed his Art teacher, Mrs. Slate, walked through the aisle that would eventually stop at him.<p>

She was French, and an attractive woman to be in her early forties, with her long, straight blond hair and blue eyes. Beck even had a tiny crush on her freshman year, before he met Jade, not that he would confess that to anyone.

He looked up and smiled at her as she approached him, pulling her glasses from her nose slightly. She stood behind him, folding her arms as she studied the easel in front of them.

" You plan on putting that paintbrush to use soon yes?"

Beck flashed her a bright smile and nodded politely in response.

"Of course, Mrs. Slate,"

She nodded to him and return, then left to check on the other students. Finally, he came up with an idea and got to work, stroking the paintbrush slightly on the paper, dipping it in black, then gray. He could hear Cat's giggles from the other side of the room and cocked his head her way.

He arched a brow quietly as he observed the guy sitting next to her that he hadn't really notice before. He had leaned towards Cat a little, seemingly whispering something into her ear, in which Cat only giggled more in response, her face also reddening. Beck looked away and back to the easel, shrugging it off.

It was none of his business.

The bell rang minutes later at the end of the period. Beck rose from his seat, taking his paintbrushes with him to the classroom sink to rinse off. He turned on the faucet and began rubbing the brushes off in clean water. Suddenly, he was bumped to the side. He looked to his left and smiled when he saw Cat there. She bumped him with her hip again and he stepped over.

" Hey, hey, hey," Cat greeted him.

" Hey. Why are you so happy? Not that your not all the time," He added. Cat removed her paintbrushes from the plastic holder and dipped them in the water, her hands brushing slightly over Beck's.

He blinked as his heart seemed to have skipped a beat, and surprisingly it hurt a little, then shook the brushes in the sink finally and wrapped them in paper towel to dry.

"_ Well_, if you must _know_, I was invited to a house party on Saturday,"

" That's cool, by who?" Beck asked, even though he was for certain it was the guy she had been talking to during class. Cat's smile only grew larger.

" His name's Ethan, and he's not only_ hot_, but_ very_ sweet," Cat giggled and tugged at a loose red strand of her bright, red hair, then pulled it to her lips and began chewing on it. Beck smiled and petted the top of her head.

" I'm happy for you. Just be safe around him alright? Oh and, that's not really good for your teeth," Beck said as he left the sink to grab his backpack. Cat released her hair from her mouth and followed him, grabbing her tote bag and out the door.

" What do you mean be safe around him?" She asked. Beck shrugged and stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

" You just met the guy Cat. I'm only trying to be a good friend, that's all. Okay?" He replied sincerely and looked around for Jade, who he'd known would be popping up by his side any minute now. Cat smiled and nodded happily.

" You should come with Jade! I'm even going to invite the rest of the gang. It'll be fun. You'll come right?" Beck grinned and licked his lips as he noticed Jade heading towards them with a solemn look on her face.

" Sure,"

"Yay! See you at lunch!" She replied hugging Beck's torso. He froze a little as she wrapped her arms around him, though she had done this many time before, but shrugged off the weird reaction with a laugh, and waved after her as she left. Jade locked eyes with her and smiled, then arched a brow when she got to Beck. She laced her fingers with his and they began walking to their fourth period class together.

" What did you do to make _her_ so happy?"

" I told her we would go to this house party on Saturday she invited us to. You _will_ go right?" He asked her hopefully, folding his arms.

" Of course. How else would I be able to make it clear to those slutty, drunk girls that you're already taken?"

Jade was not one for parties, and the loud pop music that always blared from the speakers, but if it meant making sure that other girls knew their boundaries with Beck, who had always managed to catch the eye of hundreds of other girls with his laid back attitude and Aladdin-like features, then she wouldn't turn down the opportunity.

Plus, she always enjoyed a little alcohol here and there.

"_ Jade_," Beck warned. Jade slapped his shoulder and grinned.

" Only _joking_," Beck arched a brow at her, and she shrugged.

" Okay, maybe a _little_,"

* * *

><p>" So, I've come up with the<em> perfect<em> idea to see if Cat likes me or not. There would be no way out of it for both of us, and it would be a sure fire way to get the truth out," Robbie explained at the lunch table, where he, Beck, Jade, Tori, and Andre sat around.

" Kinda creepy how there would be_ no_ way out, but okay," Tori said slowly.

" Let's here it," Andre spoke.

" Okay, so I was thinking it would take place here, in the lunch area. I'll whip out the ol' megaphone from my backpack, stand on the table i front of_ everyone_ and-" Jade interrupted Robbie, who seemed to be getting really into his plan.

" Hold up, _megaphone_? Are you seriously trying to scare the crap out of her or something?"

" I, for once agree with Jade. Shouldn't something like that be a little, oh I don't know, _private_?"

" Yeah man, what if she rejects you? Do you _really_ want the whole school to see that?" Andre pointed out.

Beck cleared his throat as he looked to his left and noticed Cat a few tables down, chatting with Ethan. He sighed and looked away, after he figured he had been staring too long.

He figured he should tell Robbie about it, but he came to the conclusion that he would rather Robbie find out for himself than from him.

" I guess you guys are right. Gosh just thinking about this now is making me nervous," Robbie said, and ran a hand through his hair.

The bell rang soon enough and the group got up, making their way to their next classes.

" Good luck Rob," Beck told him before he left with Jade, but not before looking behind him to where Cat was standing, with Ethan.

* * *

><p><strong>Skies:<strong> Sooo, what'd you guys think?

**Beck:** I am utterly confused, about a lot of things.

**Jade:** I never knew you had a_ crush_ on Mrs. Slate, Beck. Should I keep an eye out for her as well?

**Beck:** -_-

**Skies:** Welp, that's all for now! Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay, I got reviews! Thank you very much **sloth13**, **Isabel**, **Crazyanime man, maybetomorrow** and a reviewer whose name is not displayed. This is for you guys, and all the others who alerted!

I am soo glad that you guys like my story so far! I reeeally want this story to be a success so hopefully I can publish some really good chapters. Oh and to answer** Crazyanime man's** review, I hope it was because you thought the story was great, not because it was early in the morning haha:)

* * *

><p>Beck dropped to his knees, clutching his chest as he stared at the body laying lifeless on the floor in front of him. His breaths became shaky as he, after waking up from his state of shock, crawled towards it lifting the head slowly from the ground. With blurry eyes, he began to weep, though his tears never fell.<p>

" Why would you do this to yourself? Why would you kill yourself when you had a lot going for you; and people that loved you? _I_ loved you," He whispered, as his eyes wandered from their face, where blood had started to drip from their parted lips, to the deep gash through their heart, a bloodied kitchen knife lay on the floor in front of them.

It was then that Beck checked the pulse on the neck to be sure, and nodded. He got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom, looking solemnly into the mirro**r,** his shirt covered with splattered blood, as well as his hands. He turned on the hot water and began scrubbing his hands viciously with soap, rubbing in hand sanitizer after wards.

He blew air from his nose and removed his shirt, throwing it under the sink as he retrieved another, as well as a sponge, and threw it over his head, then scrubbed his sink until it was free of traces of the blood.

Running his hand slowly through his hair, making sure to get every strand perfect, he grinned, almost sadistically into the mirror, and left the bathroom. He took one look at the body on the floor, then grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the ambulance.

" My girlfriend's dead! I came over to check on her after she wasn't answering my calls-" His voice was shaky and low as he clenched the phone, and gave them the address. He hung up after, and waited, finally the doorbell rang. He rang towards it and shakily unlocked the top lock, and opened the door, but not before looking behind him, observing the room.

He let the ambulance in as they rushed inside and exited the house to the front lawn, where police were questioning witnesses.

" You okay son? I'm sorry you had to see that," An officer approached him and asked.

" She _killed_ herself," The officer placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Go home son. You call us if you need anything,"

Beck nodded and turned his back to him as the officer left, a slow satisfied smile creeping towards his lips, then bowed his head in silence.

His head rose as he heard claps from ever student in the room and smiled his his Improv teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, stood on his chair and clapped at a fast pace.

Beck outstretched a hand towards Cat, who had been trying not to giggle the entire time, and helped her to her feet. She licked the corners of her mouth, and ripped off the pouch that had made it look like she had been stabbed and threw it to the floor as Sikowitz approached them.

" Simply amazing! I just love a good story about a sadistic young man who would murder his girlfriend out of his love for her money and the fact that she was going behind his back with another man. The drama it entails!" Beck nodded a little weirded, and looked to Cat who smiled. Sinjin, who had played the cop, jumped from the stage and took his seat.

" You know what's funny? Nobody even asked him why the top lock to the front door was even locked. It was obvious you could hear the top lock unlock before he opened the door," Andre pointed out.

" Courtesy of my _awesome_ sound effects. My grandma _swore_ she thought she heard a zoo in the house, but it was really me. Wanna hear?" Sinjin said, crossing his arms in his seat.

"No!" The classroom, including Sikowtiz answered, excluding Cat, who shouted an excited "Yes!"

" You gotta love oblivious officers. Great work though guys!" Tori said from the audience.

It was then that the bell rang for school to be let out. Beck hurriedly grabbed his bag and whipped out his phone, texting Jade, who had been suspended the day before for vandalizing the school's soda machine during fifth period, because there was no Grape cola left, and ended up stealing three others in the process.

" Beck, you were amazing today," Beck smiled at the familiar red head's voice as they left the classroom. Cat swung her arms by her sides as she skipped, the heels of her flats clacking on the floor.

They stopped at her locker, where Cat retrieved a music textbook, that had been paper- bag covered, decorated with Cat's handwriting in bright bubble letters and countless hearts and mini red velvet cupcakes; a cat was drawn on the margin.

" Thanks. You were great too you know. I don't think anyone else could have pulled off playing dead as good as you did Cat," He said, jokingly, as he remembered Cat had been smiling almost the entire time, and it took him everything he had not to smile back. He being very serious when it came to acting and proving his self-worth, had prevented him from doing so.

Cat giggled and closed the door to her locker.

" Well, I don't to _brag_, but I've had _lots_ of practice," Beck arched a brow at her.

" My brother, likes to play these games with his friends, where the reenact scenes from their favorite movies and video games. So one day, they stopped by our house, and I decided to join them to see what it was like. Mom practically _strangled_ him when she saw all the fake blood on the lawn. It was _Left 4 Dead_ in the backyard that day. I was a _zombie_,"

" Sounds fun,"

" So how's Jade? I heard about what happened. She even gave me one of the sodas!" Cat added, laughing. Beck arched a brow.

" She's managing. I have to bring her her homework for the last two days. She should be back tomorrow-" Beck's voice trailed off as a familiar looking boy seemed to be approaching them or, more likely, Cat.

He recognized him as the guy he and Cat had in Art class.

_Ethan._

He was tall, a few centimeters shorter than Beck. Short, spiked brown hair and dark green eyes with tanned skin. There was a tattoo of a black dragon on his left forearm, that was exposed as he was wearing a tight green short sleeved shirt.

Beck watched quietly as Cat turned away from him to the other boy and poke him in the stomach.

" Hey _you_," Cat greeted him.

" Hey, I missed you today. Ready to go?" Ethan asked. His eyes averted from Cat to Beck, and he flashed him a smile, which only made Beck scowl in response.

" Beckett right?" Ethan asked as he took a few steps forward. Beck narrowed his eyes, already annoyed at the guy and corrected him.

" _Beck_,"

" Right. I'm Ethan Davidson. You a friend of Cat's right? Say where is your girlfriend right now?" He asked as Cat had hooked her left arm with his, beaming at Beck, who had stood there awkwardly in front of her.

Something about Ethan made him want to snatch Cat away from him, and maybe even give him a black eye or two. Like he was purposely trying to tick him off or something.

" Is that really any of your business?" Beck asked, his words came out icy as he spoke. Cat's eyes widened a little at Beck, whose eyes were locked on Ethan's narrowed ones. Ethan smirked at him.

" Guess it's not bro. Look, I'll see you and your _girlfriend_ at my party. Nine o' clock. Don't forget,"

Beck's eyes narrowed again as they walked past him, leaving Beck by himself. Cat looked over her shoulder and smiled before they were out of sight. He looked down at his pocket and took out his vibrating phone and read the caller ID. Jade. He sighed.

Figures it would be her calling, seeing how impatient she was most of the time.

"_ Beck where the hell are you? Can you hurry? My mom won't keep her mouth shut about my "act of crime"_,"

" _Jade_!". He heard Mrs. West scold her in the background. Jade groaned and he could hear loud stomps.

" Ugh, I'll be in my room. Just hurry okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Beck:<strong> That Ethan guy is incredibly annoying.

**Skies:** Oh believe me, he is going to get even _more_ annoying.* chuckles*

**Jade:** You say that like it's a good thing.

**Skies:** It is, in a way.

**Jade:** You are soo twisted it's not even funny.

**Skies:** Oh Jade, I'm sure you know all about being twisted don't you? Anyway, review all! :)

**Jade:** Yeah.. review, I wanna see how this story turns out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, **Crazyanime man,** who is seriously funny in his reviews lol, **babygirl669**, and **sloth13**! This chapter gives you a little insight on Beck's family situation by the way, not too much though. This chapter is also kinda short, but whatever. Anyways, review:)

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Beck, but, Jade isn't allowed company at the moment. I'm sure you've heard of what's been suspended for at school," Beck nodded at Jade's mother and sent her a sincere smile. Mrs. West was a small, thin looking woman, who seemed to be in her early forties, with amazingly long, brown hair, and small, dark brown eyes.<p>

" Yes, and I'm sorry, but I have her homework for the past few days she's been absent. I can run this up to her if that's alright. It'll only take a minute," He replied. She smiled warmly at Beck and stepped back to let him in.

" Of course dear. Why I don't know know she would do without you. Such a nice boy," Beck nodded, sending her another genuine smile and headed up the stairs. Jade's mother was always fond of Beck, since they first time he was let into their home two years ago, as well as Mr. West, who was currently on a business trip, and wouldn't be back for another month.

Beck knocked on the door to Jade's room, observing the signs, markings and weird drawings that were obviously hers, including a hand drawn pair of scissors with Jade's signature under it. The door swung open, and Jade sighed in relief, tugging Beck's arm and closing the door behind them.

" Thank _god,_" She moaned, then plopped down on the black, satin sheets that covered her queen sized bed. Beck smiled and took off his backpack, retrieving his binder from his backpack and gave Jade a stack off papers.

" Here's what you missed,"

" Holy _fuck_! Couldn't you just do it _for_ me?" Jade's eyes widened as she lifted each paper. There were a few scripts from Sikowitz she had to memorize, something Beck couldn't do for her anyway, a few worksheets from her History class, and book work from Algebra II, not to mention a poetry project.

Why those subjects were even included in a school for the arts? None of them could figure out. Maybe it had something to do with applying for colleges.

" I'm not _that_ nice. Just think of it as.. a punishment," Beck concluded. Jade scoffed.

" As if I haven't been punished_ enough_. Mother dearest hasn't let me walk the streets of LA since I was suspended, and of _course_ she had to tell my Dad,"

" What did he say?" Jade shrugged and whipped out her favorite pair of scissors and picked up a piece of paper from what looked to be like a photo from a magazine and began snipping it.

" That I'm grounded for the next two weeks. No phone, no friends, no fun. No big deal I guess. I've done worse. I guess they're just tired and don't know what to do with me anymore, so they've pretty much stopped trying to punish me. I'll find some way out of it. They never said I couldn't see_ you_ though,"

"Your parents_ like_ me,"

" That's true," Jade replied matter of factly, continuously snipping her magazines. She slammed them on the bed after a few minutes and grabbed the stack of make up assignments, groaning in frustration.

" Maybe you should stop," He spoke, after minutes of silence seemed to pass by. Jade arched a brow.

" Stop what exactly?"

" Getting in trouble. Jade you're_ extremely_ lucky to have gotten off the hook so easily with a suspension. Normally schools would have reported you to the juvenile center, or even _expelled_ you,"

" Sheesh, you sound like my parents,"

" Only because I _care_ about you,"

" Yeah well, I think I know what I'm doing. I am almost an adult you know-," There was a knock on the door and both Beck and Jade looked to it as Mrs. West called out.

" Beck honey, I think it's time you left. Jade _is_ on restriction," Beck smiled and Jade and kissed her on the cheek before rising to his feet. Jade hopped from the bed and kissed him on the lips, sighing afterward.

" See you tomorrow," She muttered.

" See ya," Beck replied, and closed the door behind him. Mrs. West had retreated down stairs to the kitchen when he reached the foot of the stairs and called out a goodbye before he exited the front door.

* * *

><p>"Beck. What a surprise," Beck chuckled as he entered the familiar small tan colored house closed the door behind him. He observed the middle aged woman in front of him. Her hair was as ebony as the night sky, her skin tan, not one wrinkle on her face. She held out her arms to him, and he embraced her lovingly.<p>

" Hello to you too Mom. How's everything?" He asked. She chuckled in response.

" Oh Beck, you say that as if you've been across the United States and back. You _do_ live in our driveway," Beck chuckled and scratched his head. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the living room and into the kitchen. He inhaled and smiled when he noticed the pot of spaghetti being prepared on the stove, his stomach unexpectedly starting to growl. Mrs. Oliver chuckled and patted his stomach, then went to the stove as she spoke.

" But everything is _fine_. Your father's going to be working late again tonight though. You wouldn't mind eating dinner with me would you?" Her noticed his mother's face fall a little at the mention of his father's absence.

" Of course not. I can help you cook," He offered. She swatted her hand.

" Go on and wash your hands. I'll fix the up the plates," Beck kissed his mother on the cheek, then obeyed, jogging up the stairs. He stopped short to the bathroom when he noticed the door to one of the rooms was halfway open, and dark inside. He pushed open the door, feeling around for the switch on the war before flicking it on.

It was his old room, which had been redesigned into a work place for his father, who used it as a secondary office to his job. His eyes noticed the desk, where a number of jumbled papers who messily scattered around, a few crumbled balls on the floor next to it. The computer monitor was off.

He sighed, remembering the first night he had moved out of his house, and into the trailer he had saved up for doing pool cleaning jobs a few summers before.

It had been two years ago, when he was sixteen years old.

He had craved at that time, what all teenagers craved for most of the time; freedom; independence.

The continuous arguments between his parents most of the time hadn't helped. It had gotten to the point to where they would argue every night, most of the time about Mr. Oliver's hectic schedule at work, that kept him from home most of the week. It grew to the point that Beck couldn't take it anymore, the situation he was in, and he moved out as soon as he could.

His mother didn't really approve, however she understood his reasons.

Witnessing now that moving out hadn't changed a thing since then, he begins to wonder if leaving was the best idea.

* * *

><p>" <em>Delicious.<em> You know you should really showcase your skills. You know,open up a restaurant or work as a chef," Beck complimented, though what he said, he believed was the honest truth. He hated seeing his mother at home by herself most of the time. She didn't seem to smile as she used to when he was younger.

In fact, he hasn't remembered the last time he's seen a real, genuine smile. Mrs. Oliver grabbed the empty plates from the table and placed them into the sink, as well as the cups, and turned on the hot water from the faucet. Beck walked over to the sink to help her.

" You know it's not that simple honey, but thank you," She replied sighing, and rinsed out a plastic cup, placing it in the disk rack. Beck scrubbed a few utensils and rinsed the under the hot water, all while observing his mother. He could tell she was unhappy, and he only wished he could somehow make the sadness she was feeling, go away.

" You know Dad-he'll be back tonight, or maybe even tomorrow," Beck said quietly. His mother shook her head and sighed.

"Your father- he's... unpredictable. Who knows when he'll be back," She began to sniff a little as she finished the dishes and snatched off the wet gloves she had been wearing, tossing them onto counter. She sighed again, turning to Beck with sad eyes, and embraced him again.

" I'm sorry for troubling you with all of this. You should go now," Beck swallowed.

" Mom-"

" I'll be fine," She assured him. Beck shut his eyes and kissed her on the forehead, then hugged her one last time. He clenched his fists, breathing deeply, when the last thing he heard, as his mothers soft sobs before he shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck:<strong> That was..kinda sad at the end.

**Jade:** Why the hell are you doing this to us?

**Skies:** I'm sorry, but it's part of the plot. It's not like you can, make me change it or anything, hehe:)

**Jade:** Ugh, whatever.

**Beck:** Review, review guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soooo sorry I didn't update sooner! This is sort of a short chapter, but I hope you like! Thank you for the alerts, as well as the reviews from araynaa, loveisstronger, and Chels! **

**Review! :)**

* * *

><p>Beck sighed as he parked his car outside his girlfriend's house the next morning before school. He barely had any sleep that night, worrying about his mother; just hearing her sound as hurt as she did- it would break anyone's heart. If anyone deserved to be happy- it would be her. He swore his father wouldn't hear the end of it once he returned-if he returned that morning.<p>

He blinked as Jade swung open the door to the passenger's seat of Beck's black 1967 Impala and slipped inside, slamming it. She held a smile on her face as she leaned over to kiss him, and Beck kissed back- looking after her curiously after she set down her bag.

" And you're happy because?" He trailed off, starting the ignition, speeding past the Wests' simply folded her arms over her chest and leaned her head back- the seat belt no where near strapped around her. He shook his head disapprovingly at that- but he figured he would get yelled at the second he mentioned it- or receive a smart remark- knowing her.

" Looks like I don't have to sneak out tomorrow to go to that party after all," She said grinning, lifting her hand in front of her face to examine the black nail polish on her fingernails, that was starting to peel.

" And how exactly, did you manage that?" Beck asked chuckling. Jade chuckled and reached over, running her fingers through his hair. He leaned to the other side playfully, but gave her a sort of serious expression, since, well, he _was_ driving.

' Oh Beck, it's nice to know you have so little faith in me. But_ really,_ it wasn't all that hard. I told them I would be studying with Vega at the library for an upcoming exam," Beck arched both of his brows, astonished. Not only was that excuse highly unlikely, it was complete and utter _bull crap_ at that. He turned to her, amused. She should have at least said she would be studying with him, or Cat even.

Not that Jade_ ever_ studied for exams anyway.

" And they_ believed_ you?" Jade smirked. " Well you know how they view Vega as the smart, goody-goody. A complete _role mode_l. What better way to show how much I _admire_ her, then by accepting her as my tutor?

" Won't your parents try to confirm that with Tori's parents?" Beck pointed out. Jade just smiled and folded her arms over her chest. " One step ahead of you. That's why I mentioned I'd be at the _library_,_ and_ I never said which one either, that way they will never know I lied. Plus, me and Tori will be out at the same time, at the party that is, so there would be no reason for me to worry," Jade finished, with a satisfied look on her face.

" Does _Tori_, know about this?"

" She will. And she'll do _exactly_ what I'll tell her to do. Care to know why?"

" _I have a pretty good idea,_" Beck thought as he entered the school parking lot, and parked next to a small red Buggie. Jade smirked when Beck didn't answer, and opened the door for herself, grabbing her bag, and coffee from the cup holder. Beck slammed the car door and locked the car with his keys, slipping them into his pocket. Jade locked her arm with his as they entered the hallways of the school campus, sipping her black coffee.

Beck approached his locker and opened it using the combination, and slammed his fist at the end, something most of the _older_ lockers at Hollywood Arts required to be unlocked. Jade leaned against a random one, watching him as he grabbed a textbook for Poetry class, almost impatiently as his hands seemed to be moving at a slow pace. Just when she was about to groan at him for taking too long, a familiar brunette smiled as they approached them.

" Well speak of the devil," Jade said cheerily, and Beck turned around to see a very confused Tori. " Did I.._do_ something?" She trailed off.

" No-" Beck assured her, as Jade cut him off.

" No, but, you_ will_," Jade assured her, grinning, then just stood there. She narrowed her eyes at Tori and shooed her away." You can _go_ now," She stated. Tori averted her eyes to Beck, frustrated, and he shrugged in response. Tori turned around awkwardly, and left.

"Why didn't you just tell her what it was you wanted her to do?" Beck questioned. Jade smirked at him. " It's _fun_ seeing her all scared and stuff. Besides, I want to tell her _right_ before the party so she'll have no choice but to comply," She added, cocking her head to the side when a familiar giggle was heard from nearby. Her eyes brightened up in amusement, as well as in shock.

"Cat is going out with that _scruffy_-looking senior, Ethan Davidson?" She asked out loud, then turned to Beck. " Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Beck arched his brows at her.

" I didn't think it was_ important_," Beck replied, finding himself turn in that direction as well. There Cat was, clinging to Ethan's arm, smiling down up at him and giggling as he spoke to her.

The way Ethan smiled back to her, it seemed almost _devious_, or maybe it could be that Beck was imagining it. Somewhere deep inside he could already sense that Ethan was trouble, or maybe he _wanted_ Ethan to be trouble. Why was he thinking these things about him, he couldn't really understand. Maybe it was the fact that he just didn't want Ethan around, more likely, around Cat.

He believed there was _no way_ those two could have been going out already, seeing as Cat just met the guy the other day, and even still she couldn't possible know that much about the guy to really accept him as a boyfriend.

Or maybe, he just didn't want to believe it.

As the two were finally walking past them, Cat seemed too into what Ethan was saying to look over and greet them, but that didn't stop Ethan from looking over to Beck, and he nodded his head, grinning at him before turning back to Cat, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Beck scowled after him, then looked away, hoisting his backpack, more over his shoulder, and slammed the door to his locker.

"Are you _okay_?" Jade asked amused, folding her arms over her chest. Beck smiled at her, though the expression was feigned.

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Want me to walk you to homeroom?"

" Duh,"

* * *

><p>Beck walked out of his third period classroom, glancing around the halls, acknowledging every student and staff that walked by. He silently made his way to his next period class, Art, the only class he had with Cat. He was relieved; that way he would be able to keep an eye on her throughout the period. He realized that may be considered a little stalkerish-but he only wanted to make sure Cat was okay.<p>

And he was one-hundred percent, that that guy was no good already. He blinked and stumbled to the side a little as he was bumped in the shoulder- and turned his head to see his familiar, curly-headed friend, along with his puppet-infamously known for getting on a lot of people's nerves-,Rex.

" Why Beck, don't you seem a little _gloomy_ today," Rex drawled. Robbie glared at the doll- then sent an apologetic look to Beck- who seemed nonchalant towards Rex's observation. He hoped Robbie wouldn't question him about it.

" Sorry about him. He's been cranky ever since I banned him from playing with the scissors at home. He actually _cut_ a piece of my sister's hair while she was asleep!"

Beck scratched the back of his head awkwardly- something he always felt whenever Robbie mentioned Rex's situations when Rex couldn't even like a finger by himself even if he tried.

" So anyway, how's it going lately. You going to that party on Saturday with Jade?" Robbie asked. Beck stuffed his hands in his front jean pockets, shrugged at him.

" Yep, we'll be there. You?"

" Of course! It's still hard for me to take it you know? I've never been invited to a-a _house party_ before," Robbie emphasized- and rather excitedly at that, to Beck's amusement.

" They're not really all that special,"

"Well if it means getting closer to Cat, then I'm going," Robbie stated firmly. Beck furrowed his brows and stopped walking as he neared his classroom.

" Listen Rob- I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but- Cat has a boyfriend."

" Are you- sure?" Robbie asked in disbelief- and Beck could already see the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. Beck sighed and nodded.

" Oh,"

" Look, Cat would be disappointed if you didn't show up. At least come okay?" Robbie smiled a small smile and nodded, running a hand through his thick curly fro.

" Sure, yeah. I'll be there. See you later Beck," Robbie said, then walked away.


End file.
